The Other Time Lord
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: NOTE: DISCONTINUED, please go to 'There's Another Time Lord...', this story is being completely re-vamped as that. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Danny Phantom OR Doctor Who, and I never will.

**Author's Note:**

I've been fiddling around with the idea of this story for a while now, and I've finally decided to start writing it. Just so you know, this is the 10th Doctor, David Tennant.

**Chapter 1: The Doctor**

Danny looked outside; this Friday was looking to be bleak. Clouds so grey they were nearly black threatened to release a very violent storm, if not an electrical one at that.

"Ugh… I won't be flying today." Danny muttered under his breath. Getting struck by lightening was the last thing on his mind. So instead, for the first time in a _very_ long time, he walked to the bus stop, meeting many of his peers there, including Sam and Tucker. They looked confusedly at him for being there, but Danny merely muttered "Lightening." and they knew why.

The school bus was cramped and crowded; there was no room to sit, so he gave the last two seats to Sam and Tucker while he stood, holding onto a metal pole.

"I managed to do Lancer's assignment last night." Danny said. "And it nearly killed me too."

"Lancer's assignment?!" Tucker exclaimed in shock. "Oh God I was playing Doomed all night last night and I forgot!"

"How could you forget?" Sam asked Tucker, rolling her violet eyes. "He said it no less than fifteen hundred thousand times yesterday! What's your excuse going to be?"

"I don't know!" said Tucker hopelessly. "Man, that counts for a whole quarter of our end of year mark!"

Danny thought for a while. "Tucker, don't worry, I'll get you out of it." He said, making his eyes turn glowing emerald green for a second, then changing them back. Tucker breathed a huge sigh of relief.

As the bus screeched to a halt, everyone got up and got off. Danny, Sam and Tucker got off the bus and stretched, they were stiff from sitting (or in Danny's case, standing) in the overcrowded-plus-a-little-bit-more bus. There was still half an hour until school actually started, so they went around to the back of Casper High and took a park bench.

"I hope the storm holds off until it's time to go to class." Said Sam, looking up anxiously at the clouds. "I don't feel like going inside that place until I really have to." 

"You've got that right." Danny said, glancing over at the building. "I'll bet anything Dash is planning in his puny brain the next thrashing of Danny Fenton."

"Who're you callin' puny, Fentina?" came the voice of Dash from behind Danny, who swooped around to find his massive figure standing over him.

"Dash?! I… er… didn't see you there!"

"Too right you didn't, _runt._ Besides, you must be running a little low on vitamin thrash, with me home sick the past couple of days. So, are you ready?"

"Ghost!" Danny cried, pointing high up in the sky. It gave him enough time to split himself in half, one half acting as Danny Fenton, the other as Danny Phantom.

"You leave him alone, or I'm going to make sure I get the Fenton Crammer out on you again!"

Dash looked around and saw Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom side by side. Fenton looked surprised and Phantom looked angry, so he hightailed it out. As they were the only ones left outside as Dash ran in, Danny rejoined with his other half and sat down, smiling contently.

"Now _that_ should keep him off my back for a while." Danny said, smiling. Suddenly Sam, who was on the other side of the table from Danny and Tucker, pointed wildly at what was behind them. They swiveled around in unison, and saw a man standing behind them. He looked serious but yet, in a way kind also.

"I saw that." He said to Danny. Danny gritted his teeth, he had been seen by a stranger, this could get _very _bad.

"Saw what?" Danny asked, trying to sound curious, he however, knew this wouldn't work.

"I saw you split yourself in two, one of you looked different than the other, yet very much the same. You made that person run off like a mouse from a cat, then fused yourself back together."

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?" Danny said.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of telling anyone that you are a half ghost." the man said truthfully and seriously.

"How can someone be a half ghost?" Danny said, looking at him as though the man was a lunatic. "That's technically and physically impossible."

"Because the ability to duplicate one's self is exclusive to ghosts, and the only way a human can posses this ability is to be half-ghost themselves." The man said knowledgably.

"But nothing actually happened, are you feeling okay?" asked Danny, lowering an eyebrow.

"Well… fine. I'll just walk away then."

"Dude, who _are _you?" Tucker asked, stopping the man from going anywhere.

"I'm The Doctor, what are your names?" he asked them. The three found this to be odd, he just told them he was called The Doctor, nothing more.

"_Before _we say anything, Doctor _Who_?" Sam asked him slyly.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "I'm The Doctor." he repeated. "I'd like to know your names."

"Well… I'm Danny." Danny said, then looking over at his two friends. "And they're Sam and Tucker."

"You three should come with me." he said. "There's something you need to see… _badly_."

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I updated two chapters in one day! (on different stories though) I'm hoping that this will turn out well. It's not bad writing, I haven't come across any even minor writer's blocks at all, so I don't think I'll put the story on hold anytime soon. Anyways please review on what you think of it, as it's much appreciated.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon

P.S: This is an updated version after Pterodactyl's review. Thanks for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Danny Phantom or Doctor Who. Last time I checked neither are owned by a fourteen year-old girl.

**Author's Note:**

Look, I give a great amount of thanks to all those who read and reviewed, but mostly to Pterodactyl who gave me tons of advice and I apologize if I don't use it the right way, but I will try. I redid some of the first chapter to make Danny a little less OOC. I will remind the person who asked that this is the 10th Doctor.

**Chapter 2:**

"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, okay, but it _really _can't wait." The Doctor said to her, almost pleadingly. Danny bit his lip and looked at the others, who eventually agreed.

"We're coming." He said finally.

"Well that's great then! Come and follow me!" The Doctor said rather cheerily as he begun to lead the group out of school and towards a nearby box factory. After Danny heard crash in there, he knew what was coming.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE, GIRL!"

Danny bolted to the factory, along with the others following quickly behind him. As Danny entered the box factory he took the Fenton Thermos out of his bag and looked around madly for the lamest ghost ever created. It was then he saw a British girl of about nineteen toss a box at the Box Ghost only to have it go through him.

"Hey! Box Ghost! Remember me?"

The Box Ghost stared at him with wide, fearful eyes as Danny's friends and The "Doctor" came running in, and it was sucked into the Thermos. Danny capped it and deposited it back into his bag. The girl ran up to the group, her British accent quite clear in her voice.

"Doctor, after you left me here that nutcase came in and started demanding boxes! Honestly I've seen scarier things in Harry Potter movies than that!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker smirked. The Box Ghost was a complete lunatic – what ghost haunts boxes?

"How'd you shove it into that thermos like that anyway?"

"It's called a Fenton Thermos, my parents specialize in anti-ghost technology and _insist _that I take it around everywhere, considering that this has been named the 'Most Haunted Town in America'. I don't exactly know how it works, but it does."

"All that aside, there's something going on in this factory." The Doctor said. "And my best bet is this elevator."

"What abut the elevator?" Tucker asked. "It looks pretty normal to me."

The Doctor ignored him and headed over to it with the rest of the group following, pulling out of his pocket what looked like a metal stick with a blue light on the end. The Doctor pointed the blue light on one of the elevator buttons so it opened and let them all in. There was barely enough room for them all, but they did, however, fit. The Doctor then proceeded to point the metal sick at an electronic lock, making it enter the basement floor menu.

Quite suddenly, the elevator jerked violently.

_Problem with power supply. Main power transformer broken. Locking all elevators._

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know that this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. I'm sorry but I've go writer's block on this and it could go on for a long time… Please don't kill me, I do try my hardest.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an Author's Note to say that I would like you to look at my profile for the redone version of The Other Time Lord. I am unhappy and this version shall not be continued. The redone version will be named "There's Another Time Lord..." Sorry about this, however this story will always remain here for reference.**

**Peace,**

**MoonlightUmbreon**


End file.
